Aluminum and vinyl siding has been used for years as exterior surface coverings on buildings such as residential homes to give the buildings aesthetically pleasing appearances. However, siding made of vinyl or metal has very little insulative properties. Thus, it is common practice to install an insulating board between the siding and the building frame. The insulating board is typically in the form of a core of a foamed polymeric material such as polyurethane, polyisocyanurate, a polyurethane modified polyisocyanurate, or a phenolic resin interposed between two faces or sheets. The insulating board both inhibits the transfer of heat across the wall of the building and provides support for the siding.
Although known insulated siding systems may provide improved thermal insulation properties over non-insulated siding systems, they still may allow significant airflow which may adversely affect the overall thermal properties of the building. Additionally, foamed insulation boards offer very little compressibility and almost no resiliency to conform to surface variations or anomalies. As a result of this, small spaces and air gaps are often found between the insulation board and the ornamental facing of the siding as well as between the insulation board and the sheeting to which the siding assembly is attached. Such gaps and air spaces channel air around the insulation and tend to reduce the “R-rating” of the siding system. Since conventional foam insulated siding typically has a low R-value, the beneficial effects of the insulated siding may be quickly degraded as a result.
In addition, foam insulation is relatively brittle and breaks easily. As a consequence, it typically cannot be manufactured in thicknesses of less than 3/16 in. (0.476 cm) and withstand breaking during handling and installation. As a result it is generally not practical to make an insulated siding panel assembly with foam insulation having a thickness of approximately ¾ in. (1.905 cm) for installation, for example, in standard new-construction window and door trim accessories. This is primarily due to the tapered profile of the siding, which in order to achieve ¾ inch maximum at the thickest point, results in a portion of the foam being tapered to less than 3/16 of an inch thick to fit into conventional standard ¾ inch trim (such as j-channels, window trim, etc)—which results in breakage and difficult manufacturing conditions.
A need is therefore identified for an improved siding panel assembly incorporating an insulation layer made from fibrous material with desirable compressibility and resiliency properties to accommodate anomalies and eliminate spaces and gaps for better overall thermal insulative effect. The resiliency and compressibility also allows the insulation layer to be made thinner than possible with foam insulation and have the necessary structural integrity to withstand handling and installation without breaking. Further, the new insulation layer is preferably less brittle and provides improved impact resistance for the siding assembly and may provide improved R-values.